marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Cage (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = S.H.I.E.L.D training, high-school education | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 2 | HistoryText = Early Life Luke Cage, alias Power Man is a former street kid who gained enhanced strenght and indestructible skin. He was still a rookie in the Super Hero world, so was one of the young superheroes recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Training Program along with White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Iron Fist (Danny Rand)and Nova (Sam Alexander). Great Responsibility Spider-Man was recruited by Nick Fury and when he was being tested, Cage commented that he had finished the exercise in under 18 seconds. He nevertheless agreed with Iron Fist that the Web Slinger had potential. When the team first spoke to him directly Luke gave himself the name Power Man as a codename. Doomed One of his first adventures with the trainees was insubordinately trying to defeat Doctor Doom, leading to a chaotic battle in the Helicarrier. They eventually won, but with much damage done. Venom Luke, Ava, Sam and Danny are disrupting Peter life and his friendship with Harry as they drag him away with no explanation, Mary Jane shows and tells Peter to fix things with Harry by inviting Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam to Harry's party. A strange black symbiote attacks the party taking over Flash. Power Man tries to take it out of Nova, and manages to do it, but is bonded to him now. After Cage knocks out both Iron Fist and White Tiger, Spider-Man uses electro-webs to attack him, successfully causing damage, but still, it doesn't de-bond Cage. After saving the guest who are in the street from a falling ventilator, Spider-Man returns to the rooftop, where Iron Fist frees Power Man, but after dodging it many attempts, he's finally attached to the symbiote. It takes over the team one by one, but eventually they are able to destroy the creature. Flight of the Iron Spider Luke and the team are fighting the Living Laser, but are helped by the Iron Avengers, Iron Man. He takes an interest in Spider-Man and builds him his own armor. He can not control his armor and disrupts all the teams missions causing damage along the way. The team confront him after he was possessed by the Laser, that he is better without it, working together they send the Living Laser to an alternate dimension. Why I Hate The Gym Taskmaster comes to Midtown High School in search of Spider-Man, he tests the students in a obstacle coarse but due to his large frame, he is written off straight away as he is unable to fit through are tyre. Luke is not invited back on Saturday for the final event, which is later revealed to be a trap. The Exclusive Luke and the team are in the cafeteria when Mary Jane Watson tells everyone she has an exclusive interview with Spider-Man. Back in Black A new Black costumed Spider-Man appears on the scene, fighting crime better then the original. Iron Fist was with the rest of the trainees when Nick Fury showed them footage of a new Spider-Man. He, along with the others, wanted the new Spider-Man on the team, but, Spider-Man disagreed. Luke, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Nova all caught Spider-Man's cold. Field Trip Luke and the team go one a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum where they view a Nordic Stone. When Danny reads the rock it causes a Frost Giant to appear, which they are forced to fight. Due to their weaknesses as a team they barely survive the battle, until they are saved by Thor. Using his Hammer he freezes the giant, but he breaks free and the two battle and taken him down with his hammer. Thor finds a Norn Stone around the giants neck which touches and turns him into a Frog. Now in Frog form Throg realizes Loki is responsible and recounts his origin to the team. Throg and the team travel to Asgard via Bifrost. In the city they find it's people frozen, and are attacked by a horde of Frost Giants. In the throne world Loki has Throg trapped in a energy ball and taunts his brother, while Odin rests in his Odinsleep. The team is frozen, but Iron Fist is able to find the weakness in the ice and break free battling the giants. Nova rescues Throg and recovers his hammer, but Loki is too powerful and are forced to escape. They travel to Nidavellir the realm of the Dwarves, and meet with Eitri master forger. They request his help to create weapons to defeat Loki. The team use their new weapons to battle Loki. They each use their shortfall as a strength, Power Man is given an Axe to harness his raw power. The weapons work and they defeat the Frost Giants. Spider-Man and Throg confront Loki taunting him to return Thor to normal. Thor then easily defeats Loki, but he teleports away. Back at the museum they are given a gift of a two headed goat. Freaky When Wolverine has his mind put in Peter Parker's by Mesmero, he is confused at school and threatens Luke and the team, but they just laugh at him, thinking he is just Peter being weird. Venomous Venom returns and starts attacking people, Nick Fury brief the team on the search for Venom, but Harry hides the identity of the host. Nick then pulls him from the assignment so Peter goes at it solo. At Oscorp Venom attacks the building hunting for his father. Peter in the mean time traps Power Man and the team in the S.H.I.E.L.D. tunnels. They eventually arrive and attack Venom. Back at school the team discuss what happened while fighting Venom and he reveals the host is Harry, until interrupted by Fury but the team keep the hosts identity a secret. Spider-Man goes to the lab to create a kind of Anti-Venom, as the team hunts down Venom. Venom comes to the school hunting for Spider-Man as they try to hold him at bay. Spider-Man creates the antidote and is chased by Venom, to battle on the roof top. He is the struck by lighting freeing Harry slightly, using this chance he injects the Anti-Venom freeing Harry. While training Spider-Man stops the session and say thanks to Power Man and the team. The he and the team then decide to use a special training program they created called "squash the Spider". Me Time Spider-Man remembers he and the Team went on a camping mission where Nick Fury ate a live Scorpion. Strange Days Power Man and the rest of the city are put to sleep by Nightmare, using a sleeping spell. In his nightmare it is revealed that fears letting people die as he struggles to hold up a bridge. But he is freed from the spell by Iron Fist, Spider-Man and Doctor Stange. Awesome Luke Cage and Peter Parker scramble to finish their science project which won't come easy when Juggernaut is attacking the city. Spider-Man finds the Awesome Android in Doc Connors' lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in brick form. It was found by Spider-Man for Peter and Luke to use in a science fair project. Before the science fair begins, Awesome Android comes to life and starts eating everything. Spider-Man and Power Man use Nova and White Tiger's ice-making experiment as Power Man throws Spider-Man and the science fair experiment into Awesome Android which caused Awesome Android to be dissolved back into its harmless form. Awesome Android is then reclaimed by S.H.I.E.L.D. For Your Eye Only Luke goes to a theme park as he is seen on a roller-coaster on his Marvel Book page. Beetle Mania Power Man and the team are put on S.H.I.E.L.D. security detail to protect J. Jonah Jameson from a high-tech enemy. Things get personal when they must also protect Mary Jane Watson from Beetle. Snow Day On a snow day Luke and the team are ordered to travel to I.C.E., to take part in winter training. They disregard Nick Fury's order and Nova using SHIELD database travel to island in the Caribbean. The island is revealed to be a prison to hold Sandman and when they try to escape they accidentally bring a piece of him back with them, and they stipped him before he could reach New York. Damage Following a fight with the Wrecking Crew, Luke and the team are ordered by Nick Fury to work with Damage Control] in order to find out the Wrecking Crew's motives. While working on Damage Control, THEY suspect Mac Porter. they discover that four of the Damage Control workers are actually the Wrecking Crew in disguise using their Damage Control membership and equipment for robberies. Mac Porter arrives to help the team and the Wrecking Crew is defeated. Run Pig Run Luke and the team try to protect Peter from an Asgardian hunting party lead by Skurge on the great boar hunt. They were after Peter as he was turned in Spider-Ham by Loki. I Am Spider-Man Luke and the team watch the Spider-Man musical created by Mary Jane Watson and staring Flash Thompson. When the Trapster attacks they just think it's part of the play and just continue watching. Not a Toy Luke and the team have a training session with Captain America. He shows the young heroes how to fight and that training and skill can beat any opponent with enough practise. He leaves his Shield for the team to look at stating that "It is not a Toy". While handling Captain America's shield, Spider-Man accidentally throws it out of the window. Revealed The team battle the Frightful Four in a Oscorp warehouse. The fight is revealed to be a trap and they are attacked by a horde of Octobots. The team follow a small robot to Doctor Octopus' lad to find Spider-Man. Norman Osborn is transformed into the Goblin, who they have to fight.The team recovered in the infirmary as Nick Fury spoke with Spider-Man, who decides to go after the Goblin alone. Rise of the Goblin Luke and the team followed Harry Osborn, trying to protect him from his father who had become the Goblin. The battle led through the school but they escaped to the Helicarrier. The Goblin attacked causing Harry to become Venom again and the two creatures cause the Helicarrier to crash into the ocean. The team with nowhere to stay Luke and the team are invited to stay at the Parker house. The Lizard Power Man and the team battle Doc Connors who has been transformed into the Lizard created from the DNA formula's from Doctor Octopus' lab. Electro Luke and the team are distracted using various electrical devices, but when the power goes out they view a message from Electro, now energy life-form, who has turned off all the power in the city. They rush to the Spider-Cycle but has no power either. Nova using his power pushes the team on the bike into the city only to crash on the way. It is then up to Power Man to push the bike the rest of the way. Electro the possesses the bike causing the power to some on and ride out of control. When they got off the bike they are confronted by a crowd of people who blame Spider-Man for the blackout. They used a cable car to travel across the bridge pushed by Nova, but Electro takes control sending them crashing to the station, but were are able to jump out just before. Electro takes control of a bus, but Nova and Power Man are able to stop it before it crashed. Electro arrived in his new form and zapped the team. The team battle Electro as he steal from ATM's until Nova, asked him why is wasn't stealing from banks. Electro with his new plan attack a nearby bank vault. He then takes over the Daily Bugle Communication satellite and now appears to be everywhere. When Batroc comes out of a jewellery store Spider-Man webs him up. The team start to notice the more Electro devides himself the more confused he becomes. They cause him to split into so many times that he is returned to his human form allowing Spider-Man the opportunity to knock him out. The team the learned from the adventure and decide to have a electricity free evening. The Rhino Power Man and Spider-Man battle the Rhino as he attacks an Oscorp facility after a short battle easily defeats the pair and escapes. The Rhino next crime is stealing from a train delivering equipment to Oscorp, during the battle Power Man's arm is damaged and they are forced to make a retreat to a nearby Quinjet, piloted by Agent Coulson who's team take Power Man away for medical treatment. When the Rhino goes after Flash he protects him working with Spider-Man they they knock him out and he returns to normal. He is taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Kraven the Hunter Power Man and the team help White Tiger battle Kraven the Hunter, the man who killed her father. Power Man and the team drugged and put in a boat as hostages. The Sinister Six When Spider-Man is attack by the Sinister Sixhe escapes and leads them to the shipping yard, where they are filmed by the Daily Bugle Helicopter. Using the camera he called for help from the rest of the team. The two teams then battled, and are defeated. The five criminals are then taken in custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. while the Lizard got away. Spidah-Man! Agent Coulson take Luke and the team to a water park as Spider-Man has to stay at home to study. Carnage Power Man and the team are assigned to protect Harry Osborn as he is attacked again by the Goblin. Peter is taken but when he returns he is covered in the Carnage (Symbiote). They battle the creature and Harry absorbs the symbiote becoming Venom again. The team now have to battle both Venom and the Goblin, butn they are able to free Harry from it's control. House Arrest Luke and the team plan to throw a party at the Parker house, but they set the security system off and are forced to fight for their lives against the house, destroying it in the process. Luckily S.H.I.E.L.D. had an identical backup which they just drop in place. The Man-Wolf Luke and the team go on a mission to the moon to rescue John Jameson the son of J. Jonah Jameson. But they have to deal with the Man-Wolf who has taken over Jameson's body. They rescue him but is permanently mutated Godstone into a wolf like hybrid. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Luke and the team are transformed into miniature child like versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little by with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to by Loki out for revenge. But they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed an are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Stan By Me | Powers = Seemingly those of Luke Cage (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Luke Cage (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Power Bike | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Power Man with the rest of the team appear in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed